


What Bunnies Do

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bunny Ears, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Easter, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Smut with a capital S, Vaginal Fingering, girls, is Easter smut a thing?, there is barely any plot here friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: It’s Easter, and Vika wants to surprise her fiancé with a little bunny fun.





	What Bunnies Do

Viktoria giggles as she turns in front of the mirror, evaluating the outfit for the final time before surprising her fiancé with it. Yuuri is presently in the kitchen, preparing an egg hunt of sorts for Makkachin, plastic eggs with treats in them scattered all over the apartment. And while Makka is busy eating a truly obscene amount of treats, well… Vika has _plans_ that may or may not include a pair of silver bunny ears tucked into her short-cropped silver hair.

The corset is a surprise too, and while Viktoria didn’t have the larger chest to fill it out perfectly, the cups of the outfit lay nicely against her skin. It’s a beautiful robin’s egg blue, mirroring the color of Viktoria’s eyes, the entire suit is trimmed with a satiny black ribbon. The set came with a pair of satin panties too, but the panties she had elected to wear with it came with a little tuft of silver fluff perched atop Vika’s perky ass.

After a few more lingering glances at herself, Viktoria reapplies her light pink lipstick and almost _bounces_ back into the bedroom from their ensuite, making sure all the goodies she would need are stashed under pillows and between the mattress and the bedframe. A box of chocolates under Yuuri’s pillow and the toy under Viktoria’s…

 _“Baby?”_ Yuuri’s voice floats into the room from the kitchen, signaling that it’s time to start the hunt. Viktoria slipped into a pair of shiny black pumps and strides out into the living room of their shared apartment, finding Yuuri still in the kitchen, sliding a dish into the oven for dinner.

“I’m here! Did I miss anything fun?” Viktoria chirps as she crosses the apartment, wandering into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Yuuri’s soft middle. It _is_ the off-season, after all… and Viktoria would spoil her Yuuri until the last minute of their short break before snapping back into coach mode. Yuuri is well on her way to the top of the women’s figure skating world, with her coach and fiancé, Viktoria Nikiforovna, five time World champion, at her back as her coach. 

“Not yet, Vika. Just getting ready for the fun.” Yuuri replies with a giggle when Viktoria tickles her soft tummy, her hands drifting over her curves. “T-tickles, love…” Yuuri whines, pushing Viktoria’s hands away and turns around to reciprocate the tickling. “You teasing little…” 

Yuuri’s mouth falls open as she takes in the sight of Viktoria before her, her athletic build on perfect display in a skin-tight playboy bunny costume, her long legs made impossibly longer by the black heels on her feet. Yuuri reaches up to touch the velvet-soft ears on the top of her head, and Viktoria creates a very convincing reaction to Yuuri touching them, a little chirping moan with fluttering silver lashes.

“... bunny.” Yuuri finishes her sentence, running her fingers over the soft material of the corset, absently wondering how Viktoria laced the back of it herself. But some things were better left unasked of the Russian goddess standing before her, looking utterly, indescribably, adorably sexy. “Turn for me? I want to see all of you, little bunny.”

Viktoria almost whimpers at the nickname, and does as she’s told, turning slowly on her heel; Yuuri watches with rapt affection as her fiancé lets her eyes slake over her every feature, her long legs, her narrow hips and waist pulled in by the corset, and the little fluffy tail resting on the crest of her ass. 

“This is very cute, little bunny… when did you pick this out?” Yuuri asks, reaching out to squeeze her Vika’s luscious, muscly cheeks, listening for the soft whine that always accompanied this touch. 

“L-last week, when you were out walking Makka… I wanted to surprise you.” Vika says with a smile, her pupils blowing wide as Yuuri smirks up at her with all the heat and fire of Eros in her amber eyes. She would never regret choreographing that skate for her, and seeing Yuuri’s curves swathed in black spandex and mesh would forever be burned into Vika’s mind. How she had captivated the world with that skate, how she had made Viktoria’s core melt and smolder with heat every time a Spanish guitar rang out over the ice…

“And I assume you want to play while wearing this, _moy malen'kiy krolik_?” Yuuri wields her understanding of Russian with deadly intent, and though it’s accented and choppy, Viktoria still moans at the way she spoke her language.

“Yes, please?” Viktoria asks softly, feeling arousal already curling in her core.

“Well, then, _detka_ , you’d better get your cute little bunny butt in bed.” Yuuri says, swatting her ass with a soft hand, making Vika yelp as she turns around, heading into the bedroom again. Yuuri stoops down and gives Makkachin a thorough petting, scratching under her chin, cooing at her in Japanese. _“Your mama is adorable, and I’m sorry to leave you hanging, but we’ll be back soon, okay? Be a good girl for okaa-san.”_ Yuuri gives her a soft smooch on the top of her head and heads for the bedroom herself.

When she arrives she finds her fiancé waiting on the bed, heels kicked off and left in front of the closet door. “You look so sexy in this, Vika…” Yuuri praises, crossing the room with the fluidity of a lioness stalking her prey, wide hips swaying in her leggings and pastel pink button-up pilfered from Vika’s half of the closet. Yuuri takes her time crawling up into their king size bed, letting Viktoria enjoy the view. 

“Thank you, Yuuri~” Viktoria replies, rolling the long “uu” of her fiancé’s name on her tongue like fine wine, licking her lips as she moves closer. “You look really pretty in my clothes, _lyubov moya_.”

“Why thank you, bunny.” Yuuri replies with a smile. “I’d love for you to take them off me, though… can you do that for me, little bunny?” Vika nods, moaning at the repeated use of the endearment. She hadn’t expected to be so turned on by it, but _God_ , did it do things to her. Vika quickly scoots closer and catches Yuuri’s full lips in a kiss before working open the buttons of her blouse, revealing something that she _definitely_ hadn’t been expecting. As the shirt falls away from her body, it exposes a delicate, lacy bra. Vika makes it a priority to know every inch of her fiancé’s wardrobe, but this… a soft pink bralette that cups Yuuri’s breasts so perfectly… this, she hasn’t seen before. 

"Y-Yuuri… is this new?” Viktoria stammers, making quick work of the rest of the buttons, finding that it isn’t just a bra, but an entire teddy, covering her soft tummy and hips with that same sheer, blush-colored lace. Yuuri laughs that soft, silvery laugh and nods.

“While you were out at Pilates the other day, I went shopping. I wanted to surprise you with this, but I guess you beat me to the punch, love.” Yuuri laughs again, kissing Viktoria’s open mouth. “Why don’t you finish undressing me, little bunny?” she asks, shrugging out of the blouse and leaning back on her elbows for Vika to pull her leggings off. Viktoria’s bunny ears twitch cutely when she jolts forward to pull the black leggings off Yuuri’s legs, exposing even more pink lace to the air of their bedroom.

“ _Bozhe moy_ , Yuuri…” Viktoria moans when she sees the glistening, pearly fluid soaking the lace between her fiancé's legs. “Wh… did I do this?” Vika asks, admittedly surprised that Yuuri is already so wet.

“Mhmm. I told you, you look really hot in that, _detka_. Do you really blame me?” Yuuri giggles, sitting up, for once, not worried about the way her stomach forms a few soft rolls as she does. The way Vika is looking at her like she’s ready to be devoured is more than enough to distract her from it. “Are you ready to be played with, little bunny?” Yuuri looks up at Viktoria with that same heat in her eyes and Vika _melts_.

“ _D-da_ , please, Yuuri? Please play with me?” Viktoria moans as Yuuri surges forward, pressing her into the bed, lips wrapped messily around lips and tongue, teeth clacking together in the mad scramble to please each other. 

“You taste so sweet, Vika… like candy.” Yuuri sighs into her fiancé's mouth, moaning as Viktoria's talented tongue swipes at the roof of her mouth. Vika whines, grinding her hips upward into Yuuri's, an unspoken request for more, for touch, for fingers or tongue, anything. Yuuri, the loving fiancé she is, immediately takes pity on the writhing form below her, sliding a hand between their bodies, dipping into the silky panties separating Vika's skin from hers. “What do good bunnies say when they want something?” Yuuri teases, pulling a lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

“ _Please!_ Please, Yuuri, touch me!” Vika all but screams, throwing her head back hard enough to jostle her ears. Yuuri giggles and adjusts them.

“Good girl. Good bunny.” Yuuri whispers as her fingers slide between Vika's slick folds, purposefully avoiding the pulsing bud that would bring her orgasm too quickly. Vika shrieks with pleasure as Yuuri's fingers toy with her, rubbing the slippery fluid over her skin like a massage, slow and methodical. She's embarrassingly close after just a few slick strokes of Yuuri's long, talented fingers.

“Yes! F-fuck, Yuuri…” Viktoria pants breathlessly, rocking against those fingers. “Cl-close, please don't stop-” Yuuri smirks against her lips and withdraws her hand, pulling out a delicious, choked noise from her fiancé. “N-no, Yuuuuuuuuuuri, why? I was so close...” Vika whines, and Yuuri answers but sitting up, and sliding down her legs.

“Because I want to enjoy my sweet little bunny a different way.” Yuuri explains, hooking her fingers in to the waistband of Vika's panties, admittedly a little sad to see that adorable little bunny tail go. But it's a necessary sacrifice to make to see the gorgeous, pink opening between her fiancé's legs. She slides the black satin down over her legs and tosses them over her shoulder. “I'm a little hungry, _detka…_ ” Yuuri coos, slipping her hands between Viktoria's thighs and pressing them apart.

Vika whines in reply, feeling the cool air kiss her heated skin, made doubly so by the wetness slickening her entrance. “Yuuri, please, baby-” Yuuri cuts her off by diving headfirst into her folds. “God above, Yuuri, yes!” Viktoria moans, her breaths musical and labored, gasping again as Yuuri slides two fingers between those pink lips, into the tight warmth of her body. Viktoria shudders as Yuuri enters her, those fingers expertly teasing her g-spot.

“Y-Yuuri, th-there!” Viktoria gasps as her fiancé's tongue finds the swollen bud at the crest of her opening. Her thighs begin to tremble as the fingers inside her curl up and forward, toying with the bundle of nerves that make her see stars. 

Yuuri moans, rolling her hips against the bed, desperate for any kind of friction, the meeting of her own thighs growing even more damp with the sounds Vika is making, high-pitched and pleasured beyond restraint. The pleasure of working her beautiful fiancé to this point is nearly enough to send Yuuri herself over the edge. 

“You're close again, aren't you, love?” Yuuri whispers against Vika’s mound, pulling away from the wet, dense thatch of silver hair between her legs. “Let go for me, bunny. I want to watch you come.” She chose her words carefully, knowing just how much her darling Vika got off on being watched, on being the center of Yuuri's world. “Go on, _zaychik_. Come for me.”

Vika’s release comes in a brilliant showcase of short, vocal exhalations, tightly constricting the fingers buried deep inside her. Vika tosses her head back against the pillow and whined repetitions of Yuuri’s name with hitched, panted breaths. “S-s-stop, Y-Yuuri” Vika gasps when her swirling tongue becomes too much, and Yuuri relents, popping off with a soft _“uwaa~”_ sound that makes Viktoria laugh tiredly. 

_“Vkusno.”_ Yuuri says with a wink, sweeping her shaggy fringe back, her heated skin cooling almost immediately. 

“God, you're a dork.” Viktoria pants as she comes to, laughing as the aftershocks of her orgasm wane.

“Mmm, but I'm your dork.” Yuuri replies with the giggling confidence of Eros, crawling up over her fiancé's frame and plopping down in Vika’s lap. “And you like the way I eat you out, _lyubov moya_.” 

“Mmm, definitely.” Vika smiles tiredly, her cheeks and chest flushed bright pink. “Will you teach me your ways, _senpai_?” she teases, reaching up to tickle Yuuri’s sides again, only to have her wrists caught in Yuuri’s hands. 

“Two things there, bunny.” Yuuri says with a smirk. “One, I’m not your _senpai_ , you’re the older one. Second, you’re the one who taught me all I know, don’t even.” she laughs, wrapping her hand around both of Vika’s wrists and pinning them above her head, and _fuck_ , it’s suddenly way too hot in here. Viktoria whines softly as Yuuri holds her down, feeling the blush on her cheeks deepening. “You're so beautiful when you blush, bunny.” Yuuri smiles, leaning down to kiss those bitten-red lips. 

Vika whimpers again, canting her hips up into nothing; no fingers are there to tease her clit, nothing is there to fill her up the way only Yuuri can. “Pl-please, Yuuri, n-need more?” she phrases it like a question as her voice rises in pitch, growing needier and needier. 

“Where's your egg, sweetheart?” Yuuri asks, reaching for the side table where Vika usually keeps her egg-shaped vibrator. 

“'s right here.” Viktoria hands it and the remote to her, having tucked them under her pillow in advance. 

“So ready tonight, aren't you, little bunny?” Yuuri chuckles at her fiancé's eagerness. “Tell me where this goes, baby.” Viktoria whimpers again, pulling her lower lip into her mouth and worrying it between her teeth. 

“In me, Yuuri, please, in me…” she moans, setting her feet under her hips and thrusting upward, bouncing Yuuri in her lap, making her giggle. 

“In where, bunny?” Yuuri prolongs the tease, working Viktoria into a wet, panting mess, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You need to tell me where to put your toy or else I won't know where it goes…” Yuuri swings a leg over Viktoria’s frame, viewing her poor fiancé from the side, her chest heaving and blotched with a red flush, her silver hair clinging to her forehead.

“In my pussy, Yuuri, please, put the egg in my pussy…” Viktoria begs wantonly, turning to look into Yuuri’s eyes, reaching out to touch the delicate lace covering her curves. It’s soft; it feels like it’s made of gossamer and heartstrings. “Please?” 

Finally, Yuuri gives in to the tease, reaching for the lube she knew to be stashed between the mattress and the bedframe, drizzling the strawberry-flavored liquid over the soft silicone of the toy and teasing Vika’s sensitive skin with it. Without even turning it on yet, Vika writhes with pleasure, rubbing it against her own clit with a canting of her hips. Yuuri sighs happily at the sight of her fiancé taking her pleasure so freely, losing herself in sensation. As those whining moans begin to pitch upward, Yuuri presses the toy against the clenching muscle there, sliding the toy into her slick opening.

“Y-Yuuuuuuri…” Viktoria moans, feeling the egg slide in, the remote firmly in Yuuri’s hand. “T-turn it on, please.” Yuuri can only oblige, turning the toy on to one of its medium settings buzzing to life inside Vika’s wet warmth, causing her to cry out again. 

“That’s it, little bunny… feels nice, doesn’t it?” Yuuri teases, watching as Viktoria’s thighs tremble and clench, her outer lips swollen and reddening with pleasure. Yuuri suddenly stands from the bed and pushes her panties to the floor, exposing her own throbbing flesh, unable to keep her right hand away as she watches Vika writhe in pleasure. Yuuri swirls her own fingers over her clit, marveling at how wet she is just from watching, from toying with Vika all this time. “ _Detka_ , slide down the bed a little bit. I want to put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” Yuuri directs, and Viktoria moves slowly, with shaky limbs as the toy buzzes inside her.

“L-like this?” Vika asks when she finds herself in the middle of the bed, far enough away from the headboard that Yuuri can straddle her beautiful face.

“Yes, little bunny, just like that.” Yuuri praises her, upping the vibration as a reward. “Good bunnies get rewarded, right?” she says, crawling back up on the bed, savoring the wet, moaned _‘da’_ that falls from Vika’s lips. Yuuri aligns her hips just over Viktoria’s eager mouth, already licking her lips in anticipation. “Do you want a treat, _detka_?” 

“Yes, please… ride my face, Yuura~” Viktoria moans and Yuuri brings her hips down, the wet tongue below her immediately setting to work on her swollen clit, licking and laving and _sucking_ in a tempting, dizzying rhythm that can only be described as hungry. 

“G-good bunny, oh, fu-uck…” Yuuri moans, upping the vibration again, making Vika moan into her pussy as she eats her out with that greedy tongue. Heat begins to pool in Yuuri’s core as she leans over Vika’s corseted stomach, burying her mouth into the soft patch of silver hair between her legs again. She can taste the remnants of her pleasure from earlier, as well as the pleasant flavor of the lube she had used. She brought her lips down around Vika’s clit again, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling gently at her sensitive labia, milking more desperate noises from the woman below her, the noises vibrating against Yuuri’s pelvic bone. 

“That’s it, bunny, you’re doing such a good job~” Yuuri praises with shuddering breaths, her orgasm looming the longer Vika tongues at her clit and lips. Yuuri turns the vibrations up all the way, tearing a whining cry from her fiancé, her legs truly spasming now. Yuuri bears down on Viktoria’s mouth, rocking her hips over not only her lips and teeth, but her chin as well, the pressure of that hard bone against Yuuri’s sweet spot finally pushing her over the edge. 

“C-come with me, bunny, g-gonna come for you, V-Vika-” Yuuri gasped as the coil in her stomach snapped, her orgasm rolling over her in wave after wave of shimmering pleasure, and Vika experiences the same. Her body clenches tight around the egg rocking powerful vibrations through her core, exploding in bursts of heat between her thighs, at the base of her spine, flame licking up her spine.

Yuuri moves off her trembling, overstimulated fiancé, shuts off the toy and gently eases it out. Her legs quake with the aftershocks of her orgasm and she falls onto her back beside Vika, leaning over to kiss her flushed cheeks and bullied lips. 

Vika recoils from the kiss, “I just ate you out, Yuura, you don’t want to kiss me…” Vika laughs tiredly, moving to wipe off her lips and chin, Yuuri’s mess still on her skin. Yuuri stops her, kissing those full, red lips. 

“I’ll kiss my Vika even if she has my come all over her face. That’s when you deserve my kisses the most, baby.” Yuuri says softly, taking her lips in another kiss. After both of them catch their breath and can think clearly, Yuuri sits up, stretching out a spasming back. “A bath sounds nice, don’t you think, Vika?”

Viktoria mumbles something incoherently, stubbornly staying where she is. 

“What was that, bunny?” Yuuri asks, giggling as she pulls the now-sweaty teddy over her head, sighing happily as her chest falls free of its lacy captor. The cold makes her nipples stand on end, but they’ll adjust soon enough. 

_“Idonwannamove.”_ Viktoria groans, utterly exhausted after their romp. “You wore me out, Yuuri. I need to rest forever now.” Yuuri laughs and pulls her limp, wrung-out fiancé from their bed, helps her out of the corset and pulls her velvety bunny ears from her head, laying them on the mattress beside her.

“Let’s take a bath, baby. It’ll help you feel better.” Yuuri encourages, helping Vika walk to the ensuite, sitting her down on the covered toilet while she turns the taps on, adding a handful of Vika’s favorite lavender bath salts. “I need to go check on dinner, I’ll be right back.” Yuuri whispers, kissing Viktoria’s sweaty forehead, wrapping up in her silk bathrobe and walking back out into the apartment, greeting Makkachin when she enters the kitchen. 

Vika can hear her soft praise for the poodle as lavender fills the air, steam rising into the air and cleansing her inside and out, like the onsen had, way back then. Yuuri walks back into the room and they ease into the bath together, cradled in each other’s arms and the heat of the water. 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktoria sighed, her eyelids nearly falling shut as the water soothed her aches, almost lulling her to sleep.

“I love you too, Vika. _Moy malen'kiy krolik_.” Yuuri smiles against her silver hair, feeling her breath slow and even out. There’s nothing wrong with a little Sunday nap, Yuuri decides, simply letting Vika slip sideways into sleep there, in her arms.

_________________________________

Yuuri discovers the box of chocolate later that night, after Vika falls asleep. She eats them as a midnight snack and regrets nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I finally wrote some cute lil lesbeans, and only... an hour and forty minutes before Easter is over. I really need to stop writing holiday smut on the holiday itself. I said that at New Years and I'll probably say it until I'm dead. Hope you enjoyed a departure from my usual boys-only club, we needed to get some adorable Victuuri lesbians in here at some point. (I'd like to thank Fuzzy for encouraging [and beta-ing] this sin, y'all have them to thank for this)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
